Episode 2
'WARNING! FOUL LANGUAGE USED!' *Last time on Big Brother: 16 brand new houseguests entered the house. And the first HoH took place. And in the end, Zach won the title as HoH. Tonight, who will be the first hav-nots of the sunner? Plus, who will Zach nominate and who will win the Power of Veto, and plus, is the first alliance going to be the worst? Find out tonight on Big Brother. (Flashback) Julie- Congratulations Zach who are the first Head of Household of the summer. Yes! I can't believe that I won HoH! i am going to make everybody sweat this week. that one the girls didn't win, I don't know If I'll be safe this week. Everybody goes inside the house. (Julie on screen in living room)- Houseguests, please enter the living room. Emerson- Julie! All of the houseguets sit down in the living room Julie- Houseguests, I want to say good job to all of you! And Zach, congratulations on winning HoH. But Zach, it won't be easy. That is because for the first time on Big Brother, you will have to nominate two people right now. Zach- What!? Julie- Yeah. Right now! Zach- Okay. Wow! Um guys,this is not personal at all because I like you all. But I am going to keep my word so Jake and Jamie, you guys are safe. But, Gabe you were the last person up besides Jake and Jamie and Mary you were the first person off. So I'm going to nominate Gabe and Mary. Julie- Okay so it is official Gabe and Mary have been nominated for eviction. Thanks houseguests and this nomination ceremony is adjourned. I don't get why I was nominated. I mean because I was the first person off?! This is stupid! Mary starts crying. Wow. Just because I came in 4th in the competition means that I need to be nominated. I'm just pissed. Gabe storms out of the room. I tried to not make any one feel bad but Mary ran out crying and Gabe looked like he was going to kill me. Later............ Zach comes out of the Diary Room. Zach- Who wants to see my HoH room?!!!!!! Heidi- Yeah! Matt- Yes! Jud- Let's go upstairs!!!! They go upstairs. Zach starts to open the HoH room Zach- Oh cool! Riley- Oh cool you got a letter! Zach- Do you guys wanna hear it? All- Yeah! Mary- No. Zach- Well then, anyways, *Dear Zach, It is already so hard even though you've only been gone for a week! Just know that we miss you so much and love you. And please, do not embarress the family name :) * Love, Mom and Dad Mary- Well, congrats Zach! Emerson, Danielle, Matt, and Josh- Yeah congrats. Those 5 leave. Zach- Good. Good. Good. This is great! Okay so guys I want you guys to listen to this. So, I know that you six girls, Jamie, Riley, Caroline, Heidi, McKenzie, and Elisabeth are really tight with each other. Me, Tristan, Jake, and Jud are really close. And Gabe just to let you know,I put you up as a pawn. That's 6 and 5. If we joined forces, that 11 can can dominate the house. Think of it 11 against 5. What do you guys think? Yes or no? Tristan- Yeah I think that will be good for all of us in the long run. Yes Caroline- Yes. Riley- Yes. Jake-Hell yeah! Jud- yep. Everybody else- Yes! An hour passes and the 11 are still talking. Josh- Well looks like we found an alliance. There is an obvious alliance in the house that includes 11 people, which are mostly full of skanks. They need to go. Matt- They're probably like Josh & Matthew are gonna be the first 2 to go. Josh- I know right Matthew- I say we form an alliance between us 5 (Matthew, Josh, Marilyn, Daniele, and Emerson) Josh- I'm totally down for that. But, we need numbers. I say pull the least 2 or 3 devoted from that alliance and get them on our side. Matthew- Who though? Josh- Jud.... Gabe and or Elisabeth. Matthew- Ok. Marilyn! Emerson! Get Daniele! .*all 5 go into the billiard room* Matthew- Ok. I was thinking. There is an 11 person alliance upstairs that includes none of us. Us 5 need to stick together. Marilyn- We're gonna be the first 5 out though, Josh- We can get the numbers. Cause all this is, is a numbers game. I think the most level headed are the ones we can work with.... Jud, Elisabeth, and Gabe. It's gonna be 8 vs. 8, and by the end of the week, we all know we're gonna lose one. I really don't think this alliance is gonna work. I just don't want to be a target every week for the other side. Matthew- So? What do you guys think. Daniele- It's a good idea. Emerson- Yeah. Matthew- We need a name to make it official. Emerson- Nerdy Rebels? Daniele- Sure. Josh- Oh god. Matthew- Ok all in. 1, 2, 3! Wooooohhh!!!! Josh- Oh god that's it. The Nerdy frickin' Rebels.